Kencan Konan dan Pein
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Konan berkencan dengan Pein di taman. Tapi sepertinya, kencannya tidak sesuai rencananya. Sebuah imajinasi karangang Chiku. Mind to RnR?


**Kencan Konan dan Pein**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Chiku Chiku Dei**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Pair: Pein & Konan**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, dll**

* * *

**/*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ : Konan POV**

* * *

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik -yang kita ketahui bernama Konan- bersurai biru tengah tertidur lelap di atas kasur lamanya yang sudah lama tidak dicuci. Suara dengkurannya pun terdengar hingga ke luar rumahnya, membuat para kucing yang akan kawin terpaksa menunda perkawinannya karena gangguan tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.35 pagi. Tapi gadis ini masih saja berada di alam mimpinya, enggan untuk bangun ke dunia nyata. Hingga, suara khas milik si kucing garong pun membangunkannya.

"Meeoonnnnggg!"

"Hwwaaa! Suara apaan, tuh?" ucap Konan kaget sekaligus bertanya suara apa yang telah membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Meeoonnnnggg! Meeoonnnnggg!"

"Ya ampun, ternyata cuma kucing. Hhhh." ucap Konan sambil bernapas lega setelah mengetahui bahwa suara tersebut hanyalah suara kucing.

"Selamat pagi, Dunia. Aku tahu apa kebiasaanku," ucap Konan sambil menirukan gaya kartun favoritnya, Spongebob Squarepants. Tapi dia tidak meniru kebiasaan Spongebob yang selalu bangun pagi. Dan sepertinya, kebiasaannya adalah bangun siang.

Konan pun beranjak dari kasur lamanya menuju ke tempat dia meletakkan _handphone_-nya. Kemudian, dia memencet layar _handphone _dan menghubungi seseorang.

_TUUUTT…TUUUTT…TUUUTT…TIT!_

"Halo, Pein-_kun_! Kita ke taman, yuk!" ucap Konan bersemangat

"Ihh, buat apa? Gak ada untungnya juga." ucap seseorang bernama Pein dari seberang telepon

"Loh, Pein-_kun_ kok ngomong gitu, sih?"

"Ihh, terserah gue dong. Masalah buat lo!"

**Ctaaarrrr!**

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, hati Konan terasa sakit karena dibentak oleh…, umm… oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sebuah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Inner Konan pun menjerit, "PEIN-_KUN_! K-KAU…."

"Oh, halo, Konan-_chan_. Ada apa?"

"…" hening

"Konan-_chan_? Halo? Konan-_chan_, kau disana?"

"…" masih hening

"KONAN-_CHAAA_~"

"BERISIK!" dan akhirnya, Konan pun menjawab, lebih tepatnya berteriak

"Eh? Ada apa? Kok Konan-_chan_ marah?" tanya Pein kaget sekaligus syok

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa tadi Pein-_kun_ bentak aku, hah?"

"Bentak? Kap~ohh, itu tadi mah aku ngomong sama si Nagato, bukan sama Konan-_chan_, hehe"

"O-oh, gitu ya, he-hehe" ucap Konan menahan malu

"Hm, ya sudah. Ada apa, Konan-_chan_?" ucap Pein lembut mengalahkan kelembutan hati Author

"A-ano, Pein-_kun_, kita ke taman yuk" ucap Konan malu-malu meong

"Oh, oke, Konan-_chan_. Bentar lagi aku jemput, ya" ucap Pein antusias

"Oh, ya..~ eh, a-apa?" ucap Konan kaget sekaligus syok

"Oke deh, Konan-_chan_" ucap Pein memutuskan hubungan mereka, eh, memutuskan telepon

_TUT…TUT…TUT…_

"Waduh, mana aku belum mandi, lagi" ucap Konan kebingungan. Namun ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai mandi bukannya makan. Yee, Namanya juga kamar mandi.

**15 Menit Kemudian…**

**/*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ /*-_-\\**

Sekarang, aku dan Pein-_kun_ lagi ada di taman. Perasaan cepat banget, ya? Itu karena Pein-_kun_ jemput aku 5 menit setelah aku telpon. Terpaksa deh, aku harus mandi bebek. Tapi tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi ku tolong ibu, membersihkan tem~ eh, aku kan tinggal sendirian di rumah. Mandiri getho, hahay.

"Wah, tamannya rame banget ya, Pein-_kun_"

"Iya, dong. Konan-_chan_ tahu gak karena apa?"

"Ehmm.., gak tahu"

"Soalnya…"

Asikk, pasti Pein-_kun_ mau ngegombal, nih. Ya ampun, Pein-_kun _sangat roman~

"Ada Festival Lumut Konoha disini, tuh"

~tis…

"O-oh, iya-yah. Pantesan rame banget"

"Iya dong, hehe"

Ya ampun, Pein-_kun_. Kirain mau ngegombal, ternyata enggak. Kalau gitu, tanpa dikasih tahu pun, aku mah udah tahu dari tadi.

"Konan-_chan_, kita duduk disana, yuk" ucap Pein-_kun_ sambil menggandeng tanganku. Hh, kenapa gak dari tadi?. Aku pun hanya mengangguk tanda tak mampu, eh, tanda setuju

"Wah, bunganya cantik banget ya, Konan-_chan_. Seperti…"

Nah, kalau sekarang Pein-kun pasti mau ngegombal beneran, nih. Pasti bunganya indah seper~

"Seperti bunga yang ada di rumahku. Iya kan, Konan-_chan_?"

~tiku…

"E-eh? I-iya, Pein-kun" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ya ampun, kirain mau ngegombal juga, ternyata enggak. Sudah dua kali kena tipu sama Pein-kun. Sabar, sabar. Orang sabar mulutnya lebar, eh, orang sabar disayang pacar.

"Konan-_chan_,jalan-jalan kesana, yuk"

"Hhmm"

Ternyata banyak pasangan kekasih yang datang kesini dan mereka aneh-aneh. Tidak seperti aku dengan Pein-_kun_. Seperti pasangan kekasih di depanku ini, mereka aneh banget. Perempuannya matanya putih kayak hantu, nah, laki-lakinya punya kumis kayak kucing. Apa tuh orang habis main cakar-cakaran sama kucingnya, ya? Atau, dia itu keturunan kucing?. Hm. Mereka juga sama-sama pendiam, kelihatannya gak romantis banget. Beda jauh sama aku dan Pein-_kun_.

"Na-naruto-kun, di-dingin sekali u-udaranya"

"Hinata-chan kedinginan, dattebayo?"

"Hhmm"

"Nah, pakai jaketku aja, supaya Hinata-chan gak kedinginan, dattebayo"

"I-ya, te-terima ka-kasih, Naruto-kun"

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan"

HEEHHH? APPAA?

Ternyata mereka tidak seperti kelihatannya. Mereka romantis banget. Eitss, tapi, mereka masih kalah sama Pein-_kun_. Pein-_kun_ kan yang paling romantis, getho.

"Pe-pein-_kun_, dingin banget, nih" ucapku pura-pura kedinginan. Padahal udaranya biasa-biasa aja. Tapi ini kan buat ngetes Pein-_kun_

"Konan-_chan_ kedinginan? Sebentar, ya" ucap Pein-_kun_ sambil membuka jaketnya. Ya ampun, Pein-_kun _perhatian dan romantis ba~

"Nih, pakai balsem. Dijamin langsung hangat. Nih"

~nget…

"Ha-ha, ma-makasih, Pein-_kun_"

"Sama-sama, Konan-_chan_"

Huh, Pein-_kun_ gak romantis. Masa orang kedinginan dikasih balsem, bukannya jaket. Ini mah kalah sama pasangan tadi. Ternyata, Pein-_kun_ tidak seromantis kelihatannya. Hahh, untung aja pasangan itu gak lihat. Kalau mereka lihat…, bisa malu, nih.

"Konan-_chan_! Konan-_chan_! Ayo kita main!"

"Eeehhh…?"

Pein-kun berlari sambil menarik tanganku, saking kerasnya, aku hampir saja jatuh. Cuma hampir, kok. Hm. Tidak biasanya Pein-_kun _sesemangat ini. Apa iya karena ketularan sama si bocah lollipop autis –Tobi- itu? Huh, masa bodoh. Yang penting, aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan Pein-_kun_. Hohoho…

"Kita mau main apa, Pein-_kun_"

"Nah, kita main lempar kaleng aja, Konan-_chan_. Ayo!"

"Ayo"

"Ayo, ayo! Main lempar kaleng! Jatuh semua dapat boneka! Jatuh sepertiga dapat vas bunga! Jatuh setengah dapat rumah! Jatuh seperempat dapat pesawat! Gak kena semua gak dapat apa-apa!" teriak tukang mainan itu dengan _pede_-nya. Tuh orang detail banget jelasinnya. Terus, apa-apaan, tuh? Masa' jatuh setengah sama seperempat dapat rumah sama pesawat? Gak seimbang, kali!

"Ayo main, Konan-_chan_!"

"Eh? A-ayo, Pein-_kun_"

**SKIP TIME**

"Horee! Jatuh semua!"

"Wah! Pein-_kun _memang hebat"

"Selamat! Anda mendapatkan boneka Juubi! Selamat, selamat!"

"Hehe, Terima kasih. Konan-_chan_, nih…"

Wah, Pein-_kun _baik banget. Dia tahu kalau aku suka banget sama boneka Juubi. Pein-_kun_, terima ka~

"Mana bonekanya, Konan-_chan_? Mau aku kasih ke adikku, Yahiko"

~sih…

"Loh? Bonekanya bukan buat aku, Pein-_kun_?"

"Ya bukanlah. Ini kan, buat adikku tersayang, Yahiko"

"Ta-tapi, Pe-pein-_kun_…"

**/*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ /*-_-\\ /*-_-\\**

Konan pun merasa kecewa karena tidak mendapat boneka Juubi kesukaannya dari kekasihnya, Pein. Terlebih lagi, Pein lebih memilih adiknya sendiri daripada Konan untuk diberi boneka Juubi itu. Ya, itulah kasih sayang kakak kepada adiknya, sama seperti Itachi-san dan Sasuke-kun. Kasihan sekali kau Konan. Fufufu…

"Loh? Konan-_chan _kok sedih? Ya udah, nih aku kasih hadiah bo~"

"Asikk! Pasti boneka ya, Pein-_kun_? Gak papa deh walaupun gak dapat boneka Juubi. Yang penting dapat bo~"

"Eh? Siapa yang mau kasih boneka ke Konan-_chan_? Aku kan mau kasih bola bekel ini. Lumayan buat koleksi Konan-_chan _di rumah" ucap Pein sambil menyodorkan bola bekel murahan itu kepada Konan

"Hah? Apa? Ja-jadi, bukan boneka? Tapi bola bekel?" tanya Konan dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Ehm, tapi sepertinya, Konan memang kecewa

"Yap. Benar sekali, Konan-_chan_" ucap Pein yang sama sekali tidak kecewa

Krik… Krik… Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa detik. Hingga…

"PEIN-_KUN_! GAK BISA BANGET YA, NGERTIIN AKU? OKE, FINE! LO GUE…~" ucapan Konan terhenti. Sepertinya, dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan, atau mungkin, dia tidak mau melanjutkannya

"~huh, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang saja!" ucap Konan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus, kemudian pergi dari taman itu. Meninggalkan Pein sendiri bersama boneka Juubi kesukaan Konan

"Konan-_chan_! Berhenti!" Pein berteriak, tapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Konan

"Konan-_chan_! Berhenti! Awas ada~"

_BRUAKH_

"HWAAA!"

"~lubang" ucap Pein menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda karena '_insiden_' barusan

"Aduh…"

"Konan -_chan_! Konan-_chan _tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Pein khawatir melihat keadaan Konan yang '_mengenaskan' _itu. Baju kotor, rambut acak-acakan, dan sepatu yang hilang sebelah. Sungguh, keadaan Konan sangat mirip dengan gelandangan yang biasa mangkal di pasar Senggol

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudah, sana pergi! Hush! Hush!" ucap Konan mengusir Pein seperti mengusir ayam

"Tapi…~"

"Sudah! Cukup! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi… apa Konan-_chan _mau pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini?" ucap Pein diselingi dengan tawa yang garing

"E-eh… um-umm…" Konan mulai bimbang akan keputusannya

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang denganku, Konan-_chan_. Daripada nanti kena malu" ucap Pein diselingi tawa yang semakin keras dan semakin garing

"Um-umm… hhh, iya deh" ucap Konan pasrah

"Nah, gitu, dong. Khikhikhi…"

Dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan yang berbeda jauh. Pein dengan keadaan yang rapi, dan Konan dengan keadaan yang –sangat- kusut. Kasihan sekali kau Konan. Kencanmu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan. Khukhukhu…

**OWARI**

* * *

Waduh! Fanfict apaan, nih? Tapi baguskah? Jelekkah? Burukkah? Atau indahkah? *Author mulai PD* Maaf, kalau fanfict ini isinya garing. Maaf, maaf. Chiku kan bukan orang yang humoris *kalau gitu, ngapain buat fanfict humor?* eh? *garuk-garuk kepala* Sudah, lupakan hal barusan. Review, un?


End file.
